shotgun_syndromefandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Lockey
Brian Ian Lockey (Born April 24th 1994) is an English musician best know as the bassist of the heavy metal band Shotgun Syndrome. Brian Lockey joined the heavy metal band shortly after Robert Howdle got fired from the band. Brian and Shotgun Syndrome are all working on a album together. He has also been in many metal bands previously such as Satans Sex Toys. Personal Life Brian Lockey was born in Newcastle Upon Tyne on the 24th April 1994. He was raised in North Shields for 12 years of his life until his Father decided to move to a small town called Newton Aycliffe. While Brian lived in North Shields as a young boy he went to a Primary School called Collinwood Primary. During his time he was in Primary school his mother moved away from home and settled in with another man who later became his step dad. He chose to stay with his Father and Sister, his Sister decided to later move out and live with his mother leaving Brian with just his Father. Few years pass and Brian is now in a Secondry School called Norham Community Technollogy College, he hated it there as it was a rough school and he would get bullied the majority of the time being there. Brian didn't have many friends but though the ones he had he spent all of his time with. When he was in year 7 his Father fell ill. When Brian's Father fell ill his life changed completely. He locked his self in his room and shut the door on everything he had, friends. family. It was only when his father fell ill he started to listen to metal and was touched by the sounds of the guitar and the lyrics they were singing. After his Father was out of ther hospital after being in intensive care they moved to a small town in County Durham, he want to the secondary school Woodham Community Technology College and there met Evan Jones. Evan and Brian became good friends during school and both had the same taste in music and decided they should start a band together thus Satans Sex Toys was born. Satans Sex Toys did not last for long as there was only Brian and Evan in the band, Brian on drums and Evan as the vocalist (Evan could also play guitar but not that well and lacked confidence in playing the guitar). After the failed attempt of Satans Sex Toys, Brian and Evan changed musical direction to crunkcore creating a cover band of Brokencyde, Dot Dot Curve and Blood On The Dance foor. This lasted for 3 weeks. After leaving school Brian went to Darlington Technology college to study Level 2 Media and journalism. Evan and Brian went there seperate ways. After finishing the course he then left college and went looking for a job. A few years past and Evan and Brian were reunited on a bus, Evan was looking for a new Bassist in his band Shotgun Syndrome and as a joke Brian said "I will do it even though I cant play bass", Evan replied with "ok see you at practice". Brian had never played bass before in his life and was more known for his vocals and drumming. Brian is attending a Level 2 music course at Bishope Auckland College to help him progress his bass skills and have more knowledge on the music industry to help him on the path of success in music. Music Career Shotgun Syndrome Brian Lockey was invited into the band by Evan after a brief conversation on the bus they had. Evan was telling Brian that they needed a new bassist and as a joke brian said "I will do it even though I cant play bass", Evan replied with "ok see you at practice". One week later Brian showed up to practice using Evans bass he bought ironically on the same day they had the conversation on the bus. The practice went well and two days later he had his first gig with Shotgun Syndrome at The Fishtank in Durham, he had to improvise the whole set and turn the volume of his bass down. Before Brian joined Shotgun Syndrome he got them a audition to play the main stage of the o2 Academy in Newcastle, they played that the day after the gig and brian yet again improvised the song "Am I Dead Yet", the judges of the compatition commented on his bass skills and said "your an amazing bassist". The next gig Brian had with Shotgun Syndrome was Playing the o2 Academy2 in Newcastle supporting the band I, The Writer. This changed Brian's outlook and gave him more hope for the band to rise up and become big. Few months pass and Brian gave it his first attempt at writting a bass riff, as soon as he wrote it he showed it to the band and they liked it and decided it was a good starting point for a song. The new song was wrote and ready to be reveild at the next gig. when they played at The Turbinia Pub in Newton Aycliffe, Brians home town. He spends every saturay there with Evan watching local rock bands and Brian Proposed to Gary the owner that he should organise a one off metal night, Gary agreed but on the condition that Brian organised it. Brian got Evan in for help and they both got it organised and set for the day. Gary was impressed with the Metal night and is wanting to do it more often. Brian and Evan had started the metal scene in Newton Aycliffe and were pleased as in the North East of England it is a Hardcore scene and hard for metal bands to find places that will accept non Hardcore bands. Other Work Brian has also had a solo project creating Dubstep but then later dropped that when he joind local Black Metal band Infurnum as vocalist, that didn't last long as the band members were unreliable and didn't practice. He went back to creating dubstep but then had the cahnce to join local Deathcore band called Outside The Divide, yet again this failed due to unreliability of band members. He started to give up hope on a musical carear until Evan invited him to Shotgun Syndrome. Film Career Brian has been a film extra in the TV series Wire In The Blood and was also a Film Extra in a Bollywood fillm Hum Tum Ah Ghost. Brian and his Best friend Josh used to make little videos for YouTube and made a short film at a place called C the box in Darlington. Style and Influences Brian's main influence on his music has been the band such as Dimmu Borgir. He trained him self to get his vocals like Stien Tornt Thoresen (vocalist of Dimmu Borgir). Later he found bands such as Suicide Silence and Job For a Cowboy and seen that this is the direction he wants to go. He spent months training his voice to go higher and lower to pull of the "deathcore sound". He still reflects on his Black Metal vocals and likes to use both. Brian commented and said thease are the main influences on his music career: Dimmu Borgir, Suicide Silence, Job For A Cowbow, Behemoth, From First to last (when Sonny Moore was in the band before becoming Skrillex), System of a Down, Mike Patton, Silverstien, Rammstien and Machine Head. Discography Shotgun Syndrome *TBA Filmography *Wire in the Blood TV series - 2009 * Hum Tum Ah Ghost - 2010 *The Drunken Bar - 2010